


Marvel One-Shots

by JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ/pseuds/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ
Summary: short one page stories. Includes marvel movie characters, Agents of shield characters, crossovers between the two and more .Basically, short stories I come up with once in awhile. Or I just make one as i go :)





	1. Fitz confesses Love

**Author's Note:**

> hehe
> 
> one shot were in AOS s1, Fitz tells Skye he has feelings for her.... 
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> but Jemma has feelings for Fitz..

"Jemma" Fitz asked. He's been pacing all day. He couldn't do any lab work. He was too antsy. "JEMMA?" he accidentally yelled. He covered his mouth with his hand. Jemma turned around and smiled. She loved the way he's Scottish accent played with normal words. She laughed and walked over to the young man. "yes Fitz, what's wrong?" "Jemma, how did you know.." he paused and Jemma smile turned to a straight face. "how did you know you liked...Milton?" he finished asking, lowering his head. Jemma had to think.  _"was he going to confess that he liked her too?"_ she wondered. "Oh, Fitz. Milton made me laugh and feel like I had nothing to lose when I was with him. But, I felt that feeling go away, that's way I left him" she said, ending with a smile. Fitz finally looked up also smiling, "Good, because that's how  _she_ makes me feel.  _She_ is like a sun, the blazing fiery sun." Jemma started to feel a little light headed. "Fitz..I know.. I like.." she was cut off by him saying, "Skye is like the blazing sun. That's perfect! i'll confess my love with a model on the sun!" he ran out of lab. Jemma hanged her head, trying to not cry. She proceed, and continued on with her work. 

* * *

"Ward, just say it, say IT!" Ward and Skye were sitting on the sofas, playing Battleship. Skye finally sunked one of Ward's boats. Ward rolled his eyes, "Sink". Skye let out a big blast of laughter. That's when the young man walked in. Skye turned around and there he was, the cute Scottish boy. "Hey Fitz, what up?" she said. Her eyes then trailed down to the big sun in his hands. Confused, Skye asked, "what's that for?" Fitz just walked to the table trying to keep his cool. Unfortunately, somehow, Ward knew what was gong to happen. "I'll give you two some privacy." he started getting up, but both of them said, "no stay!" Fitz gave Skye the sun. She took and looked at it. "Wow, Fitz, this is amazing.."her voice trailed off not knowing what to do. "Open it." Fitz exclaimed. Skye turned it around and opened. Inside had a monkey, with a box of chocolates. Skye, confused, said, "Fitz, it's not Valentines day." Ward in the back had a huge grin on his facing knowing what Skye isn't getting. "Skye, I think someone is trying to tell you how they feel about you" he echoed in the back. Skye looked at him, then back to the monkey then at Fitz. "Yeah, exactly what Ward said Skye. I...I..love you. So, will you..ya know...go out with me?" Skye automatically, jumped up and hugged Fitz. "Of course I would" 

* * *

Skye had a little time before her first date. She didn't know how to do her hair so she went to Jemma, her BFF. When Skye got down to the lab, she saw Jemma crying in the corner. Skye rushed over to her friend. "Jemma, what's wrong?" Skye asked, slowly sitting down next to her friend. "It's Leo. He's gong out with you." she said more tears coming out now. Skye didn't know this would hurt her friend. "Aww, Jemma. I'm so sorry, It's just..I like him too." Skye said. Jemma finally lifted her head, tears no more, but mad, "Yeah, well I like Fitz too."

 

 


	2. Proof that Tony Stark can be a good father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tony Stark show that he can be a good father???
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Pepper are expecting and Tony doesn't feel ready so she make him watch Cassie and Paul (Hope and Scott's new baby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe
> 
> hope you enjoy. Takes place after age of ultron and ant-man and the wasp (like idk 3 years after Age of ultorn) BUT infinity war and civil way never happened

"Are you sure?" the man asked. He was sitting on the bathroom counter, looking down at his wife. "Yes, I'm positive." The man covered his face. He sighed. "Are you..not...happy?" she asked. She finally got up, and put her arms around the mans shoulders. He uncovered his face and did the same to the woman's shoulders. "Pepper, I just..I.." he paused, taking in a deep breath, looking up into ocean blue eyes. "I don't want to be like my father" Pepper looked at him in the eyes, taking her hands off his shoulders and cupping them around his face. "Tony, I promise you won't" "But..how..how do you know that?" "Tony, you already know. And if your not sure, I'll arrange something to make sure you'll be a great father. You just need proof." Tony laughed a little and smile replaced Pepper's serious face. 

* * *

"Okay, so here is he's bottle. It has to be warm, not hot and not cold. Make sure Cassie brushes her teeth. Oh and also they both need bedtimes stories but make sure they don't get read the same one." Scott passed Paul over to Tony as Hope read her mom list. Cassie was already inside amused by the talking house. "Hey, thanks again bud. I'll return the favor when your bundle of joy arrives" Scott said patting Tony's back. "Thanks" Tony said. He looked nervous, well he was nervous. He walked inside, putting the bottle down. "Bye Peanut. Be good, love you!" Scott smiled and waved as they left. Cassie waved back, shutting the door. Tony was still holding Paul, not knowing what to do. "Soooo, do you have pb&j? I'm hungry!" Cassie said. "Umm..I don't think so. This man doesn't like jelly. We eat jam in this house." he said causing laughter to erupt from the little girl. "That's fine!" she said. She struggled to get up on the high stools. "Excuse me, Mr.Stark, I need help I can't get up" Cassie said. "Oh no worries, I can help you." He placed Paul on the Island and helped Cassie onto the stool. When he looked back up, Paul was chewing on a banana. "Hey Cassie, how old is your brother?" "Umm..let me think." she started counting on her fingers. "He's 2 months!" she exclaimed. "I guess he can have a nibble of the banana." he went over and opened the banana, and cut the smallest piece and gave it to Paul. "Mr. Stark? Can I have some banana too?" she asked, wide eyed. "Of course" he said cutting off a bigger piece for the toddler. "And you don't have to call me Mr. Stark. Call me Tony" he said. Cassie gave him a big grin. "Sir, you have a call from Mrs. Stark." Cassie laughed in awe of the AI and Stark answered yes to the AI. "Hey Tony, how's it going?" he laughed. "It's going good. How are you? How's the company treating you, my darling?" "I'm fine, the company is fine. Hello Cassie! How are you?" Cassie burst out laughing. "I'm having a blast!" "And how is your brother?" Cassie looked at her brother and responded, "he's fine. He's playing with a banana" she said. Laughter came from both Cassie and Tony, causing Paul to laugh, causing Pepper to laugh over the line. "Okay, well, i have to go now. I have four meetings. Love you Tony." she hung up. Tony turned around and started to make Cassie's pb and jam.

* * *

About 12 in the afternoon is when things got bad. Cassie went down for a nap, so Tony had to be Paul's entertainment. Paul didn't want to go down for a nap. So, Tony placed him on the couch and started to make funny faces. It lasted for about an hour. And then, a smell. A horrid stench. Tony gaged. "Jarvis! what is that?" Tony asked. "Sir, I think it's coming from the little man sitting on the couch." Tony looked at Paul with wide eyes. Paul sat there laughing. "Jarvis. I don't know hot to change a diaper!" Tony exclaimed. "Looking for 'how to change a diaper' on the internet Sir." "What would I do without you" Tony smiled as he picked up Paul and ran to the bathroom. "Jarvis..we don't have any diapers." Tony said. "Also searching the web for alternative diapers, Sir" "Nah, I'll just use this old shirt." 

* * *

"The End" Tony yawned. Luckily, Cassie fell fast asleep and now it was up to put Paul to sleep. When he walked in the room, Paul was fast asleep. Tony let out a tired sigh, and walked into the living room. Pepper was on her way home, so he decided to stay up for her. But, he ended up falling asleep. When Pepper came home, everyone was fast asleep. She took a picture of Tony because Cassie ended up hearing Paul crying and got up and brought him to Tony, but Tony was asleep so she layed down on the couch with him, all three sleeping peacefully. So when Tony got up this morning, there was a present in the kitchen from his wife. He opend it, revealing a picture of them sleeping, with the caption, 'Proof that Tony Stark can be a good father'. he smiled. 

 

 

 


	3. "Didn't you ever want to know the truth?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard Stark wasn't the best of dads. But, does Tony really know the truth??
> 
>  
> 
> (takes place after IM3, but they are married) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Pepper, Tony's wife,helps him find out way his dad was the way he was. Basically, Tony finds out he has a twin sister 
> 
> :)

The young couple sat at the table, flipping through photo albums. Laughter could be heard from the two. "Wow Pep, I didn't think you could get any cuter!" Tony chuckled, flipping through her photo album. Pepper let a small laugh escape. "Hey, Tony." Tony stopped flipping through the pages and looked up at his wife. "Yes, my darling" "Do you..ever...want to know the truth" she said. She winced, fearing he might get mad. Tony let the page slide out of his hand, and a confused expression replaced his smile. "The truth about..what?" he asked. Pepper let out a sigh. "The truth about..." she paused, placing her hands in his, "your father." she finished, lowering her head. Tony was taking back by this. Usually, Pepper wouldn't mention  _ him _ . "You know what." This caused Pepper to raise her head, looking directly at her, "your right. I want to know more." This put a smile on Pepper's face. "Great. I have two people in mind who can help us out."

* * *

 

"Steve PLEASE! Please, please, please!" Tony tried so hard, even using his puppy eyes. Steve just stood there, not making any move. He sighed. "Tony,please, stop" he said. Tony let out a long sigh and flopped onto the couch. "Fine then maybe you can help me. You knew my father. Why was he so distant to me?" Tony asked, facing Steve. "Tony, your father was a genius, a brilliant one too. He was the nicest guy I've ever met." Steve said. "That's a lie" Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes. "To you, maybe he wasn't. But Tony, I didn't know your father when he had you. Something might of have snapped. Maybe like a secret or something." Steve said. Tony yawned. "Ugh, can I please talk to her! I need to know. She still knew my father after you turned into a chunk of ice." Tony exclaimed. "Fine. But, be nice. And I have to go with you too."

* * *

 

"Hi, Miss.Carter. How are you doing today?" Tony asked sweetly as he lowered himself into the chair. "I'm doing fine." a tired, old voice came from the old woman in the bed. "You look just like your father" she managed to say, causing a cough after. "Um, that's why I'm here. Do you know anything or why my father was so distant from me?" Tony asked. He was on the edge of his seat, ready for an answer. Something like a laugh came from the woman. "Oh yes. I almost forgot that I promised Howard I would tell you. Well, Tony, you might not be an only child." This caused Tony's mouth to drop. Even Steve was taken away. "What..how.." Tony said, lost in shock. "Well, Anthony, your a twin. You have a twin sister." Tony's eyes were so wide, they could fall out. "Wow." is all he managed to squeeze out. "Do you have a picture?" Steve asked. "yes the wardrobe, in a brown round box." Peggy said. "Everything about her is in there" she said. "Wow. Thank you so much." Tony said. "Take it home." she said. Her eyes shut, and a small snore aroused. Tony and Steve left, with the answers.

* * *

 

"Tony, just open it." Steve said. They've been waiting for 4 hours. "No, not until my wife comes home. She's a Stark, she deserves to know." he said, still staring at the box. Steve just let out a sigh. He got up and walked into the living room, and turned on the tv. A couple minutes later, the woman finally entered the house. "Ah, Mrs. Stark, finally", Steve said, standing up, turning off the tv. "It's nice to see you too, Steve" she said, giving him a hug. She walked into the kitchen, finding Tony sitting at one of the bar stools. A brown round box sat on the island, in front of him. "Whatca got there, darling?" Pepper asked, sliding a hand through his hair. "Well, why don't you sit down and I'll tell you." Tony said, patting the stool next to his. She sat down, worried. Steve waked in, standing next to Tony. "Tony and I went to see Peggy. She delivered the information Tony needed." Steve exclaimed. "And she said..I...I..have a twin sister." Tony said. He looked over at his wife and she had the same expression he had when found out. "Wow" she said. "So now, I have to open this box to get the answers." he said. He lifted off the lid. On top, a baby blanket. He took it out. It was a simple pattern, white with daisy's on it. On the corner was engraved a name.  _ Her name _ . "Daisy" Tony said. "That's a beautiful name" Pepper said. She took the blanket out of Tony's hands so he could continue looking through the box. Next was a baby picture. But, it wasn't just her. He was there too. A tear slowly feel down his face. "Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, leaning in, wiping away the tear. "it's...it's just..how could my father..keep this from..me?" he said, placing the picture down. Next was another picture but, with his father, them on a picnic. She was a toddler, maybe 4. "Wow, just wow" Tony said. He tossed the picture aside. There was only two things left. There was another picture, but on top of that, a hula dancer. "What is this? Is this those things were they dance in the sun?" Steve asked. No one answered him, for Tony just threw it onto the island. The last picture had to be a recent one. She was probably in her early 20's. She had short, brown hair, and she had the same chocolate brown eyes as Tony. Tony gasped. Steve grabbed the picture out of his hand. "Hey! Give it back!" Tony yelled. "Tony" Steve said, serious, "Tony, this girl, your twin, she's on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list." Steve said. Tony's jaw dropped and he looked at Pepper. "Now what?"  


* * *

The girl was running. Hard. Cutting her arms on branches, she still ran. No way was S.H.I.E.L.D going to get her. She ran and ran, until she came to a hut. She opened it, and ran inside, all the way to the back. She jumped onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. But what she didn't know, was that it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D after her. It was Iron Man, Captain America and War Machine. She laid back, ready to rest. But, her roof blew off. "What?" she yelled. She rushed up, ready to fight anyone. All of asudden, the Iron Man, Cap, and War Machine were in her 'house'. "What a dump" Rhodey said. "Rhodey, be nice." Cap said. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "If your S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm prepared to fight you" she said. "With what? Your punches?" Rhodey said laughing. "ENOUGH!" Tony yelled. He let his sit come off, stepping out. "Wow, the one and only Tony Stark. It's and honor to me you. Now, leave." she said. "No. Do you know who I am." he asked. "Yep, I think everyone knows" she said. She finally lowered her arms. "Yes. I am. And I know who you are, Daisy. Miss Daisy Stark." This shocked her. "Excuse me? My name is not Stark, it's Johnson, but to you, it's Quake.'' putting her arms back. "Mrs. Johnson, you are on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list. Come with us, and you won't be in trouble." Cap said. The girl looked at all three of the men. "Fine. But in one condition, you have to clear my name from S.H.I.E.L.D." she said, lowering her arms. "Yeah, yeah, we can do that" Rhodey said, already in the air. Steve took the girl onto his motorcycle, and drove off. 

* * *

"This makes no sense. I don't remember having parents...or a twin brother. I've been an orphan all my life." she said, giving the photos back to Tony. "Well, we are." Tony sighed. How could neither of them remember being twins? Tony thought and thought. "Ah ha! I've got it!" He said, getting up. "Feel free to look around my house, but don't come downstairs." he said, running to his workshop. "Alrighty then" Daisy said as she slid of the stool. She walked around for awhile, but found nothing interesting, so she settle on the couch turning on the tv. Daisy was so into the tv, she didn't hear the woman walk in. "And you are you?" Daisy heard a woman's voice that startled her. She jumped off the couch, and was ready to fight. "Who are you?" she questioned back. "I'm Pepper, Tony's wife" Pepper said, extending her hand. Daisy didn't shake her hand. "Oh" is all she said. Daisy lowered her head, and slowly sat back down on the couch. Pepper just shrugged it off, thinking she was here on business for Tony. She went into the kitchen unpacking her purse. "And where is Mr.Stark?" she asked. "Down there." Daisy said, eyes back fixed on the tv. "Okay." Pepper said. She walked towards the stairs, but stopped to look at the tv. Why would she be so memorized by the tv? It was on the news channel, and a man named Lincoln Campbell was on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list. Pepper shook it off and headed downstairs. 

* * *

"Okay, this should work. Now Pep, if me or my twin start like, I don't know, burning up, take us out." Tony said, getting ready to go into his invention. "And your positive this will work?" Daisy asked.  "Of course it will. When has Tony Stark ever been wrong?" Tony laughed. He slid into the white box and Daisy did the same. "So this will bring your memories back?" Pepper asked. "Yes, at least, I hope" Tony said. 

* * *

"That's so..sad" Pepper said. Honestly, Pepper didn't know what to think. "He did it for the right thing. Back then, if you went through terrigenesis, your a dead man walking." Daisy said. "He did the best thing to wipe our memories." Daisy said, placing a hand over Tony's. "Well, I'm glad a remember you now" Tony said. "Come here lil flower." Tony said, with a little laugh. "Eww, don't call me that anymore" she said playfully. "Oh, and I guess you can live here, I mean your a Stark." Tony said. Pepper sat there, with a weird look on her face. "Pep, is that okay?" Tony asked, finally looking at his wife. "Pep, are you okay?" he asked. Suddenly, Pepper got out of whatever she was in and blurted out, "Who is Lincoln Campbell?" Tony was confused but this made Daisy turn pink in the cheeks. "Well?" Pepper asked, determined to get an answer. "Pepper, calm down a little." Tony said. "No, it's alright. She's part of the fam she should know" Daisy said. "What..Tony you know who he is?" Pepper asked, looking at  her husband. "Um..yeah, from the memory machine. Duh." Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well, he's a good friend of mine. A very good friend, well actually, my boyfriend. He um..no..we..um..we were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D,and, he um, he stole um..one of their jeeps." Daisy finished with a smile. Tony smiled too. "Wow, okay, and you want us to clear your name and his?" Pepper asked. "Well, um, yes. It's possible, I've cleared my name before, but only from the orphanage never S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy said. "Oh great, so now your a hacker." Pepper said. "Pep, take a chill pill. This my sister, she obliviously would be smart." Tony said. "I have to leave. I need a break" Pepper said. "If you need me I'll be at our company." she said. 

* * *

"Okay so the plan is, clear my name, then Lincoln's. Next, get Lincoln. Then, work with you on your company" Daisy said saying to Tony. "That's child's play. This is going to be so easy." Tony said. "Wow your just like dad" Daisy said. "Well, your just like mom" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe
> 
> bet you didn't expect it to be Daisy :)


	4. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If? is a question we tend to ask our selves ever day. Come on, admit it, you do ask yourself, What If?. Not just in your daily life, but probably in tv shows or movies. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, today, ladies and gents, I'm here to write the most What If? question I ask about AOS
> 
>  
> 
> What If? Daisy was pregnant when Lincoln died? 
> 
> "OOOOO I've never though of that!"  
> Well, I'm here today to give you that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> I own all the story line except for the characters and the script from s3x22   
> Also I did do research for some medical terms for Jemma, so that gives credit to the doctors and people who know about this 
> 
>  
> 
> :)

_"Lincoln, I can't take it if you *tears* You can't just do this"_

 

_"I wouldn't have thought so, either, but here I am"_

 

_"No you can't, can't, *sniffling* you ca-can't do this"_

_"Not like this"_

_"I can't just say goodbye"_

_*crying*_

_"I have too much I want to say"_

 

_"Me too"_

 

_"Lincoln I need to tell you something important to tell you"_

_"Lincoln, I'm, we're" *static* "Lincoln? Lincoln! No, no,no"_

 

Everything around went silent. The team behind was shocked, unknowing what to do. A buzz rang through the air. The women fell to her knees, crushed, forever. She covered her ears and wailed. Her best friend came running over, falling on her knees, in font of her friend. The women feel into her friends arms, tears falling unstoppable. All went black.

 

* * *

 

_"_ Jemma, is she alright?" The man asked. He was stressed enough from the team, hydra, and now his only someone as a daughter to him, is stuck in the hospital bay, laying there. The doctor grabbed her clip board and handed to the man. "She's passed out from shock because her blood flow was insufficient to the brain." Jemma said, handing the clip board to him. "Jemma, I know how people pass out" he snapped. He didn't mean to be rude. "Sorry Jemma" "It's okay Sir." Jemma said, sitting down next to him. "Jemma, this all medical, I want to know mentally" he said, passing the clip board back.  "Sir, she's passed out, unconscious, so I can't tell for any signs of.." Jemma's voice trailed off, not wanting to think about that. "Jemma, Daisy's a strong girl. I know she'll make it through. This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, we lose some, we gain some. She knew this when she signed up. I just hope we don't lose her. We are her family, she needs us and we need her." Couslon said, standing up, with a smile on his face. He walked out, leaving Jemma and lifeless Daisy alone. Jemma got up, and walked to Daisy's side. She rolled th chair closer to her bed, and grabbed her hand. "Daisy, you need to wake up. We need you. I need you, Coulson needs you. Your his daughter, sorta of. He's not okay without you. I'm not okay without you." Jemma lowers her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Please Daisy. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, just soon." Jemma lost it, leaning her head on her friends body. She was so crushed she didn't notice her loved one walking in. "Jemma, sweetie, no." Fitz said walking over to Jemma, lifting her off of Daisy and resting her head on his shoulders. "Hun, it's okay, it's gonna be okay." he said, rubbing circles on her back. "Jemma, Daisy's too tough, she won't die. She won't even let herself rest." Fitz said, squeezing a small laugh out of Jemma. She wiped her tears and smiled at her beau. "Oh, Fitz, your right." She said. Leo didn't want to pry but he couldn't help himslef. "Jemma, do you know, do you ever wonder-" "What Daisy was going to tell Lincoln?" Jemma said, finishing Fitz's sentence. "Leo, she'll tell when she's ready." Jemma said, and if on cue, Daisy woke up, gasping for air. "Daisy, Daisy! Calm down, calm down. Shh, your in the infirmary, your okay." Jemma said, standing over Daisy, her hand resting on her shoulder. "Jemma?" Daisy asked, confused. Daisy felt bile creeping up her throat, and Jemma knew almost insistently, grabbing a bucket. Her friend tuned her back t her friends, and spewed into the bucket, Jemma rubbing her back and Fitz looking away in disgust. "It's okay Daisy, vomiting is okay after being passed out" Jemma said, reassuring her friend. Daisy finished, wiping her mouth across her arm, and looked at Jemma. "Am I okay?" she asked. "Yes, Daisy of course you are," Jemma said, bringing her friend into a hug. Still in the hug, she passed the bucket to Fitz, and shooed Leo out. He shut the door on the way out. "Jemma, why?" Daisy asked, tears starting to form. "Why what Daisy?" Jemma asked. "Jemma you know why. Why him. It was supposed to be  _me._ But no, he did this for  _me_ , for us." Daisy said, causing more tears to fall. Jemma stood up, tucking Daisy back under the covers. "Why don't you get some more sleep, and I'll come back with something that you can hopefully keep down." Jemma said, walking towards the door and shutting it behind her. Daisy closed her eyes, but the tears were still flowing away.

 

* * *

 

Coulson lightly knocked on the door, causing Daisy to look up from her laptop. She quickly shut it, and waved at Coulson to come in. "Hey, Jemma said you should be able to keep this down. It's Chicken soup but without the stuff. Actually, I don't really know what it is" he said with a laugh. "Thanks Daisy said, a real smile spreading across her face. Couslon brought a tray over and placed the soup down. The aroma made Daisy's nose crinkle and the smell caused her to become nausea. "Oh Coulosn, I'm so sorry" she said, feeling more bile rising up. "Oh gosh, hand me a bucket" Daisy said. Coulson stood right up and paced her a bucket as fast as he possibly could. Daisy turned around and heaved, Coulson rubbing her back. When she was done, Coulson toke the bucket and the soup out of the room. Daisy felt horrible. Coulson came back with a pot of coffee, hoping to make up for the soup. "You can never go wrong with a cup of coffee," Coulson exclaimed, a smile across his face, as he poured to cups. The smell of coffee even made Daisy nausea but she kept it in. She kept the smile across her face, as Coulspn handed her a mug. As she sipped the hot beverage, her stomach ached. She placed the coffee down. "So, before I entered, you were really invested in your laptop. Did you hack something or find a mission or something?' Coulson asked, also placing his mug down. Daisy looked at him, shifting her eyes to her mug. "Meh, not really, but I'll keep looking" she said. "Oh okay." he said, picking up his cup. Jemma walked in with a smile, seeing her boss and her best friend happy. "I'm sorry to disturb, but I would like to check you out Daisy." she said walking in. Daisy smiled, blessed Jemma walked in before she had to drink that coffee. "Of course, Dr.Simmons" Coulson smiled as he packed up the coffee. "I'll see you two later" Coulson said walking out the door. "Oh bless you Jemma, you couldn't have come at a better time." Daisy said, letting out a big breath. Jemma scrunched her brows in confusion. "Were you holding your breath?" Jemma asked. "Um, well, sorta." Daisy bowed her head, playing with the blanket. "Daisy, you can't do that in your condition!" Jemma stated. "What condition? I don't have a condition!" Daisy protested. Jemma, confused, just shurgged it off, setting up the tests. After awhile she was ready. "Daisy, there are two shots that shouldn't hurt." Jemma said, putting her gloves on. Daisy sighed. "Okay, but um, may I use the bathroom first?" Daisy asked. "Um, well, yes, but are you up to walking?" Jemma asked. Daisy sighed. "Um, maybe not" she said. "But Jemma, I really need to pee." Daisy asked, giving her friend puppy eyes. Jemma rolled her eyes but laughed. "Oh, I'll help you." 

 

* * *

 

_2 weeks later_

"Daisy, I'm happy to announce, your free to leave the hospital bay" Jemma said reviewing her clip board. Daisy was already up on her feet, packing her stuff back up to place in her room. She walked down the hall, to her bedroom, but stopped by one. She opened the door, walking in. Everything was the same, the bed, the stuff, his stuff. Daisy still had to go through his stuff to see what she wanted. She started going through the boxes, but not even picking up anything she cried. Softly. She removed things from the box. His toothbrush, soap, shoes, clothes, etc. She tossed the box on the ground, grabbed her favorite sweater of his, curled up on the bed, and shoved her face into the sweater losing it. She didn't care if the team could hear her. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up, around 6, walking into the kitchen. May was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper and sipping her herbal tea. She put the newspaper down, seeing Daisy walk in, her hair everywhere and wearing Lincoln's old sweaters. May sighed, sad to see her best agent down like this. "Hi May, stop staring at me" Daisy said, looking though the tea cabinet. May snickered, quietly to her self. She watched as Daisy chose the ginger tea, tea that never gets chosen, and watches her grab a mug. She notices something almost seems to tick inside of Daisy and she looks at the mugs. The mugs are always a mess, some up some down, and no one has ever, ever had a problem until now. "OH MY GOSH!" Daisy screamed. May got up so fast, concerned. Daisy turned to May. "What is this?' Daisy points to the mugs, madness across her face. "Um, Daisy, there mugs." Hunter says from the table. "Excuse you! This is unorganized! Who does this?" Daisy asked. You can almost see smoke coming out of her ears. "Jemma get in here!" May yelled. May is confused. Why would Daisy be mad at mugs. Jemma comes running in, Leo right by her side. "Jemma! Look at this mess!" Daisy is mad. Jemma looks confused, she doesn't understand whats wrong. She looks at Leo and he goes to Daisy's side. "Hey, hey Daisy, look at me." Fitz says. Daisy shifts her eyes from the mugs to Fitz's. "What?" Daisy asks, a little calmer now. "Come with me. May and Hunter will fix the mugs." Fitz says, guiding Daisy with her. He leaves with Daisy and Jemma. 

They walk her back to the medical bay. Fitz leaves them alone. "Daisy what was that about" Jemma asks, sitting on the bed next to Daisy. Daisy bursts into tears. "Jemma it's not fair. It was supposed to be me. Me, not him. It's like he knew. He knew he had to save  _us_." Daisy says. Tears slip down her cheeks. "Us who? Us meaning the team?" Jemma asked, rubbing her friends back. "Save  _us._ " Daisy said stretching the us like Jemma should understand. "Daisy your acting like I'm supposed to know what us means. But I don't" she said, honsetly. This caused Daisy to her look her friend in the eyes. "Jemma are you serious? It's pretty obvious. First it was nausea, and you said it was just because of passing out. No it wasn't. The mood swings were next, which are horrible, all I want to do is break down and cry." Daisy said stopping and of course, crying some more. After some time, Jemma took in the information, gasping. "Daisy are you saying...how long?" "About 2 weeks" Daisy said, lowering her head. "Are you positive?" Jemma asked. "Yes, I'm sure. Everything is checking out to being pregnant. The nausea, mood swings, and having to use the bathroom way to much." she said with tears strolling down her face. "Oh no, Daisy, that's what you were going to tell Lincoln." Jemma said, feeling sadness sweep over her. She pulled Daisy into a tight hug. "Daisy, we are your family. Lincoln sacrificed himself for you and your unborn child. We, the team, we are your family and we are going to do everything in our power to keep you and your child safe" 

 

* * *

_6 months later_

"Oh my gosh Coulosn, I'm perfectly able to screw one screw into this little piece of wood" Daisy said. Being pregnant made Coulson more over protected of Daisy. Sometimes it was overwhelming. "No Daisy, you shouldn't lift a finger!" Coulosn said, struggling to connect the two pieces of wood together. Hunter started laughing when Coulson pinched his finger. "Coulosn! Are you okay?" Daisy asked concerned. Being pregnant also shaped Daisy into motherhood. Coulson smiled at her concern. "I'm fine don't worry" "Coulson, let me help." Daisy said. Coulson sighed, "okay fine, but if Jemma catches you, I'm not getting blamed of it" he laughed. With Daisy's help they finished the crib in a total of 3 hours. Coulosn and Hunter carried the crib into Daisy's room and Fitz and Jemma helped Daisy walk to her room. Unfortunately, Daisy pregnancy was not the best. In the middle of her second trimester, her back gave her bad aches and ankles were swollen badly. But everyone, her family was there when she needed her. She smiled as Fitz and Jemma helped lowered her on the bed, while Coulson and Hunter fought where to place the crib. If only that was Coulson and Lincoln bickering where to place his child's crib. "Daisy?" Jemma asked, pulling Daisy away from her thoughts. "Daisy, me and Fitz have been reviewing our experiments. We do have results but they are not 100% accurate. On your side of the family, your mother was inhuman, but your father was not. You had a 50% chance of being inhuman because of terrigen. You had a 50% chance of being human" Jemma stated. Daisy nodded her head, knowing where this was heading. "Lincoln was a different story," Fitz continued, "both his parents where human, so he had a better chance at staying human. But that didn't happen" Daisy swallowed back tears. "So, with both parents being inhuman, your child has 50% of being inhuman by birth or 50% being inhuman by terrigen." Jemma finished. FitzSimmons gave Daisy time to process. The both gave her a side hug and Daisy smiled, but soon her smile turned into a frown, a frown of pain. "Ow," Daisy said. "Daisy are you alright?" Jemma asked, concerned. Daisy breathed in and out and then laughed. Jemma looked at Fitz, who looked at her with confusion. "It's okay guys, the little one just kicked" Daisy said, eyes beaming with pride. She placed Jemma's hand over the spot where the baby kicked. Jemma felt it and she beamed with joy. "Fitz?" Dasiy asked, "Do you wanna feel?" Fitz's eyes went wide. "um, I mean.." he couldn't finish his sentence, Daisy had already placed his hand and he felt the little movement. "Wow" 

 

* * *

_3 months later_

"Eww, May that's nasty" Daisy said spitting the tea back into the mug. "What is that?" the pregnant agent said. She was close to her due date, 2 more days till the baby arrives. And everyone was so excited for the newest arrival to come. "It's just tea. Now, drink." May said with a laugh. A lot has changed over the course of these 9 months. Daisy has accepted Lincoln's death, Hydra has been hidden, and everyone seems to be happier. "So, have you thought of names yet?" Jemma asked. She was sitting on the love sofa with Fitz, both knitting away at the baby blanket. May and Coulson were sitting in kitchen chairs pulled into the living room so Daisy could stretch out on the whole couch. "Um, well, I haven't really giving it much thought" Daisy exclaims. "Oh okay good, if it's a girl name her Jemma May, after your two bffs" Jemma says. May smiles. "Um, no way, the baby is a boy. Name him Phil, like me." Coulson says, all proud. "No no no, he needs a better name something like Leopold," Fitz stops to think, "like William" Jemma puts down her needles and playfully slaps Fitz. "It's a girl" Jemma said. Daisy gasps, "What Jemma you know?" "Oh, no, I just think it's a girl" The team laughs.

 

* * *

 

And Daisy gave birth two days later, with a healthy little boy, Thomas Lincoln Johnson-Campbell. He has blue eyes like his father, and chocolate brown hair like his mother. He will grow up with powers, a little mixture of seismic powers and manipulate electrical charges. He was truly a prodigy of Static Quake. He grew up with the S.H.I.E.L.D. and works for them. He was mommy's little angel, but a great agent. He was trained by May, and was best friends with Lilian, the daughter of Fitz & Jemma. They end up together, marrying, and having a family. In the end, Thomas Lincoln Johnson-Campbell died of old age, reunited with his mother and the team. He was even able to meet his father.

 

* * *

**_THE END_ **


	5. Double Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hope misses a period and Scott fits for full custody of her daughter...

"Shoot" Hope says under her breath. This couldn't be possible, not now, not ever. No for her. She hears someone entering, so she scrambles off the bathroom sink. A light knock comes from the door. "Jellybean? Me and your dad have made some adjustments to your suit." Hope smiles, opening the door. "Aw, honey, you look worried." her mom says, placing her hands on Hope's shoulders. She shrugs it off. "I'm just worried about Scott" she said, true fear rising in her. "Aw, Jellybean, come here." her mom pulls her into a hug. Hope hugs back.

* * *

 

"Mr. Lang, please rise for the judge and make your statement." Scott rises, he's a little nervous. "Your honor, I would like to file for full custody of my daughter Cassandra Lang." He finishes with pride and confidence. He truly loves his daughter, and wants what is best for her. "Mr. Lang, you do realize that you have a criminal records from your past. I see here they have been passed, but what makes you so sure you won't do them again?" the judge asks, looking down at Scott. Scott answers with all honesty, "Your honor, I'm a changed man. I had to learn my lesson the hard way, and it helped me see light for a better future." Scott finished with a smile, being honest. "Mr. Lang, thank you. You may please take your seat." "Mrs. Paxton, please rise and state your claim." Maggie stood up, and cleared her throat. "Your honor, I fully understand Scott's decision. And I-" pause. She turns and looks at Scott and smiles. "I support it. Scott missed a lot of his daughter's life, and he deserves to have the rest. Well, as long as I get to see her from time to time" Scott gives her a smile back. The judge hits his mallet. "I will think about it. Come back Monday. The decision will be made then." The judge left, and everyone stood up. Scott ran to Maggie, giving her a big hug. "Thank you so much Maggie. Cassie means the world to me!" he let go, so happy, like a child receiving candy. "Scott, you deserve this so much. You and Hope. You deserve to have a bigger role in Cassie's life." She planted a kiss on his cheek and left with Jim, hand in hand. Scott ran out to his car, to pick up  _ his daughter  _ from school.

* * *

 

Hope was working down in the lab with her parents when Scott came running in, Cassie close behind him. "I have some exciting news at dinner!" Scott announced, eyes wide, a twinkle showing. Hope couldn't help but smile. No one said anything so Hope walked over and gave him a hug. Scott pulled her back, planting a kiss on her lips, causing Cassie to cover her eyes, screaming 'eww' and run out of the room, full of laughter. Scott and Hope both shared a laugh, Scott giving her another kiss, then bolting out after Cassie. "Hope, I have no idea how you married a man like that, but I'm glad you're happy." Janet gave her daughter a warm smile. "Thanks Mom" Hope said giving her a hug. "You better go help him with dinner before he burns down the place." Hank said. On the outside, he disapproved of his daughter and the ant-man. But in the inside, but in the inside, he was glad his daughter was happy. Hope smiled, and walked out, to follow her husband. As Hope walked into the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile. The father-daughter duo at the stove to was too adorable. She stood at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. "Okay Peanut, once the batter is down-" "I poor in the chocolate chips!" Cassie screamed, joy spread across her face. "yes, correct Peanut!" Scott said, starting to poor batter. At this point, Hope walked in to set the table. "Hi Hope!" Cassie said, a large grin across her face. "Hi sweetie" Hope responded, living a light kiss on the top of her head. Hope got the table ready, as Hank and Janet came in, sitting in their spots, the 2 heads of the table. Hope sat down then Cassie, all waiting for Scott. "Hope I made you a special pancake!" she said, her cute little eyes brighten with joy. "Okay sweetie." Scott placed the pancakes in the middle, sitting down in his spot, next to Hope. “No one touch! I need to find my special one for Hope!” Cassie said, eager to show her masterpiece. She placed the pancakes, on top of the pile, on Scott, Janet and Hank’s plates. About halfway through the pile, she finally found the pancake, giving it to Hope, a wide smile on her face. Hope turned it around, finding a heart designed out of chocolate chips. “Aww, Cassie, it’s beautiful” A few tears swelled in her eyes and feel.  _ “Shoot, hormones.”  _ Hope said to herself. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hope, I didn't mean to make you sad” Cassie said, a frown on her face. “Aww, Sweetie, I’m just happy.” Hope said, the last tears falling. A smile arose and she said, “alright, let’s dig in!” About halfway through the meal, Scott cleared his throat. “It’s time for my good news.” Everyone stopped eating, except for Cassie, who kept chewing away, a happy little girl. “So, as you know, I went to court today” Scott, smiling, ready to share good news, “And the judge hasn’t made a final decision yet, but, I think, he’s going to give the ok!” Scott finished, beaming from ear to ear, the twinkle in his eyes that makes Hope swoon. “Oh Scott! I’m so happy for you!” Janet said, reaching over the table and squeezing Scott”s hand. “I’m happy for you too Scott” Hope said, smiling, tears visible in her eyes.

* * *

 

Scott was out on a job, while Hope sat on her bed. She was flipping through the memory book, that her parents gave them as a wedding gift (well, part of their wedding gift). She smiled and laughed at the memories. She landed on a page,  **Our first child** . Hope sighed and closed the book, seeing her mother standing in the doorway. She came, in carrying tea. “Hi, Jellybean” she said, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. “Hey mom.” Hope said, placing the memory book on the side table. “Jellybean, is something the matter?” Janet asked, seeing concern in her daughter’s eyes. Hope sighed. Her mother always knew when something was bothering her. “Mom, I need to tell Scott something, but I don’t know how.” Hope said, being truthful. Janet sipped her tea. “Hmm. May I ask what you need to tell him?” Janet asked, placing her tea down. Hope looked into her mother’s eyes. She couldn’t hold the truth in. She had to tell her mother. “Promise none of our conversation will leave this room” “Promise” Hope sighed. “Okay, well, I need to talk to Scott about our own kids. I mean I love Cassie as my own, but, ya know, I want to know of he wants more.” Hope said, feeling a weight been taken off her shoulders. Janet noded. “Just ask him. It’s simple. But, the question he’ll ask first is, do you want more?” Janet said, sipping more tea. Hope noded. “Thanks Mom”

* * *

 

Monday came way sooner than it should. Janet, Hank, Hope and even Cassie were a court. Finally, the judge was going to give the last call. “Please rise Mr. Lang and Mrs. Paxton.” Scott and Maggie stood up, both smiling. “I have made my decision. Mr. Lang will have full custody of Ms, Cassandra Lang”. The judge hit his mallet, closing the case. Scott jumped up for joy, his Peanut running towards him. She jumped into his arms and they spun around. “You have a perfect little family” Janet said.

* * *

 

“OH MY GOSH” Hope said, wide-eyed. “How will I ever tell him?” she said, under her breath. “Here, this will probably be the easiest way to tell your husband” the women said, giving Hope the paper. Hope took a deep breath in.

* * *

 

“Wake up Peanut!” Scott said, jumping on the bed. “Ah! Daddy!” Cassie said screaming and falling into her dad’s arms, “Peanut, do you know what today is?” Scott asked, lifting her chin, so she’s looking at him, into his eyes. “Umm..no” she said with a frown. “It’s okay Peanut! It’s your 1 month being a full-time Lang!” Scott shouted, picking her up and spinning around. “YAY!!!” Cassie screamed and giggled. The father daughter duo grew stronger and Cassie knew this was her home. She sometimes caught herself calling Hope ‘mom’ or ‘mommy’. But she loved her little family.

* * *

 

It’s been 1 month. 1 month and Scott is clueless.  _ ‘Today was the day’ _ Hope muttered to herself. She slipped into a pair of leggings, pairing a white, loose shirt and a black cardigan. Luckily, her clothes still fit,  _ ‘for now’ _ , she thought in her head. She grabbed the picture, placed it in her pocket, and headed downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, her husband and step-daughter were making omelets. Oh boy, has Hope been craving omelets. She walked over to Scott and placed her hands on his hips. “Morning babe” Hope said smiling. Scott turned around, “Hey babe”, and planted a kiss on the lips. He turned around, back to the omelets. “Hey sweetie, make one for me” Hope said, taking her nutrition shake out of the fridge. Both Scott and Cassie stared at her in awe. “Hope, what? Everytime me and Cassie make our famous Omelets, you always turn them down.” Scott says. Hope just shrugs her shoulders, a smile on her face. “Who cares daddy! Let’s just make her one!” Cassie said, joy filled in her tiny body. Hope took her shake and placed it on the table. An idea popped into Hope’s head. She tucked the picture into Scott’s napkin. Hope smiles as she imagined Scott’s face light up with joy and excitement. She was too caught up in her vision, she didn’t even hear her parents yelling until Scott lifted her up out of the chair. They ran down to the lab, where Hank and Janet were busy. “Mom? Dad?” Hope asked. “Oh good! You two have a mission.” This made Hope’s face turn as white as snow. “Okay cool Hank! We will suit up!” Scott said, already on his feet. Hope just stood there, stunned. “Jellybean?” Janet said, “you okay?” “Yeah I’m fine.” Hope responding, grabbing the Wasp. She went into the bathroom and pulled the suit over her legs and pulled it up. She slid her arms in and zipped up. Luckily, there was an outer shell, hiding the small bump. She placed an equipment belt around her, just incase. She walked back down to the lab. Scott was getting the details from Janet, so Hank went next to his daughter. “Okay Hope. 2 men outside, 5 or more inside. Once past the men and inside, grab the vile and get out. Got it?” Hank told his daughter, placing a hand on his daughter. Whatever he just said, Hope didn’t hear. Her head was spinning, and she felt weak. She looked at her dad, and placed on her helmet. She shrunk, and was off, Scott trailing behind. As they approached the building, Scott scanned for the vile, and found the route. Hope went inside while Scott eliminated the threat outside. Hope flew through the vents, following the route. She made it to the room with the vile, 3 men guarding the case. “Scott, I’ve got three men on site.” Hope said, over the intercom. “Be careful, there could be more outside.” Hank replied. “Already on it.” Scott flew into the room, going big to disarm the men. Hope joined in, knocking the 3 guys out. “Phew” Scott said, taking his helmet off, wiping sweat out of the way. Hope rolled her eyes, taking her helmet off too. She grabbed the vile and placed it in her belt. “Look out you two. About 5 more men coming in. I suggest getting out of there.” Janet said, concerned. Before Hope and Scott could shrink, the men entered. “Oh boy!” Scott shouted as he shrunk. All 5 were armed. Scott took on the two, while Hope tackled 3. She tried to focus, going from big to small was draining her. Scott was almost finished with his last guy, when a gun shot was heard. It caused him to finish off his guy and turn around. Hope’s men were finished, but Hope was the shot one, right through her left shoulder. Scott eyes were filled with tears. “Hope?” he asked, but she had landed on the floor.

* * *

 

Scott paced back and forth, back and forth. He sat up, down, up, down. 4 cups of coffee and no food. Janet and Hank stayed at home with Cassie. Oh how Scott wished someone was her with him. 4 hours in the waiting room, no word since surgery. He sat down and shut his eyes, concentrating. “Mr.Lang?” a voice called out. “How is she?” he asked, on the edge of his seat. The doctor smiled. “She’s perfectly fine. She’s lucky, bullet went straight through. We were able to close it up. Should be healed in 2-3 weeks, living nothing but a small scar.” the doctor stopped smiling, getting serious. “Scott, please follow me,” she said, turning around. She stopped at a room, Hope’s room. Scott’s eyes filled with tears.  _ ‘That should be me not her’ _ he said to himself. “Can I see her?” he asked. “Not just yet” the doctor said. She took the clipboard off the door. “Mr.Lang, when someone comes for surgery, we need to know everything. You left one important detail out.” she said, handing the clipboard over to him. He gave her a bewildered look. “Excuse me? What?” he said. The doctor was taken aback. “Oh. I guess she never told you. Your wife is with child.” the doctor said, placing the clipboard back on the door. Scott was shocked. Was his hearing alright? “Excuse me?” he said, voice quiet, like a squeak. “Don’t worry, we were able to safe it. Luckily, she wasn’t too far along. You can visit her now.” and with that, the doctor left. Scott, still in shock, went into her room. He sat in the chair beside her, placing his hand on hers, rubbing circles on her hand. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a squeeze on his hand. It was Hope, she had woken up. “Hey babe” Scott said, rubbing the tears away. “Scott, I’m sorry” she said, also tears falling. Scott leaned in and kissed her, him receiving one from her. They let go, both smiling, but Hope’s turned to a frown. “Oh, Scott, I’m a horrible person, a horrible wife. I’ve been needing to tell you something, a month ago I found out that we are going to have a-” “baby!” Scott finished, joy replacing his tears. “What?” “How?” Hope asked. “The doctor told me” Scott said with a laugh. Hope laughed a little. “Well, you would of have found out this morning if it weren’t for this mission.” Hope said, a smile spread across her mouth, her dimples showing, making Scott kiss her again. “Hey, at least I did find out. I was worried you would be one of those who never tell” Scott said, both ending in laughter.

* * *

 

Hope and Scott told Hank and Janet. They were thrilled. Scott told Luis, who was over the moon. Hope and Scott surprised Cassie, and she was the happiest girl ever. Cassie wanted a little sister, Scott wanting a son, Hope agreeing with her husband, but deep down wanted a daughter. 8 months passed quickly, and Hope delivered her first child, a healthy little boy, with green eyes like his momma and dark hair like his dadda. Cassie named him John. Cassie was a great older sister. As the years passed, the Lang family grew in both love and size. Cassie the oldest, John and 2 twin girls. Hope and Scott stayed Ant-man and the Wasp, having Cassie working in the lab alongside Hank and Janet.

 

If you can tell, the Lang family was happy. 


End file.
